The Amulet of Ice New Beginnings
by megaradcoolguy100
Summary: The Ice Queen has a new powerful weapon that leaves Fionna unconscious and on the brink of death. Who will protect Prince Gumball now? Maybe someone he never expected he would need. (rated M for language and smut in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Prince Gumball sat at his desk, his reading glasses sat perched on his pink nose. It was yet another quiet night in the Candy Kingdom. Ice Queen hadn't "visited" him in a while and there was finally peace in his hectic life as a prince. Gumball turned the page of his giant green book entitled, "The Science of Aromatherapy". The sun was setting on the horizon, and Gumball's eyes were starting to droop. He gazed lazily out his oversized window. He saw Cake in the distance and smiled and put down his book, it was getting kinda boring anyway. Cake was moving much quicker than she normally would. As she came closer to the castle Gumball could see the alarm and worry in her eyes. "Cake..." he mumbled worriedly as he moved closer to the window. "Gumball! Gumball help!," she cried as she bounded into the window. Gumball's eyes widened in shock as he saw a mutilated Fionna on her back. "MEDIC WE NEED A MEDIC!" he yelled into an intercom on the wall. "W-What happened?" he asked, his mind still proccessing the sight in front of him. Fionna lay, unconsious, her limbs twisted in strange positions, blood streaked her face and clothes. "I-Ice Queen... Amulet... Oh Gob..." Cake whimpered on the verge of tears. "Calm down Cake, she's going to be just fine." The medics streamed into the room. Candy nurses carried Fionna out on a stretcher. "Maybe you should wait here..." Doctor Ice Cream told a very worried looking Cake. "No. I'm staying with my baby." she said standing up determined but still shaking a bit. The medics rushed out, shooing worried looking candy people out of their way. In minutes they reach the hospital. The doctor listens for Fionna's heart. "We're going to need a defibrillator." she orders a nurse. "Clear." she hits her with the defibrillator. A jolt runs through Fionna's body. They check the heart monitor. Nothing. "Clear." another jolt. This time the monitor shows a faint heartbeat. Cake grabs Gumball's hand and he squeezes it comfortingly. "Clear." One more time. This time her heartbeat pulses strongly on the screen. "She's going to be just fine." a relieved nurse exhales. "Oh thank goodness," Cake wipes away a tear of happiness, "i don't know what i'd do..." The doctor motions them out of the room, they have to start the re-breaking. They sit in the waiting room, easy-listening music plays softly. "So, how did this happen to her?" Gumball inquires gently. Cake sniffs then sighs deeply, glancing to the door. "Well... You know how Ice Queen hasn't been seen in a while. Me an Fi went to see what was up. She was holed up in her castle muttering about some 'Amulet'. We asked her what she was blabbering about then she attacked us!" Cake widens her eyes at the memory. "Attacked you?" Gumball closed his eyes trying to imagine the scene, "You mean with snow?" Cake nods slowly, "Yeah... it it seemed... colder. When her blizzard attack cleared, Fionna couldn't move. Ice Queen started bragging about some 'power of the amulet' so i knocked her tiara off hoping it would stop her." "Did it?" Gumball asked, "Nope. She sent a bunch of icicles at Fionna and they broke her bones and junk. I knew we couldn't win and i was confused so i grabbed Fionna and left." Gumball shook his head. This was bad, really bad. "Anything else?" he asked bitterly. "Y-Yeah..." Cake answered hesitantly, "She said she would use the amulet to capture you and turn you into an ice statue to make out with whenever she wants" Gumball felt a chill go down his spine. "Oh my..." "You can't stay here sugar." Cake pulls him up, "We need to find you a hideout until we find a way to beat her... and Fionna gets better." Gumball struggles in her arms, "But my books!" Cake sighs and puts him down. "Fine get your books, but we need to hurry!." Gumball runs to his library, his heart pounding in his ears. A million questions running through his mind. Where would he go? What is this amulet the Ice Queen has? Will Fionna be okay? He grabs as many books has he can on folklore, magical jewelry, ice magic, and paralysis. "We have to find you a place to stay your highness." Cake tells him as she scoops him up and rushes him back to his room. "Can't i just stay at your house?" he almost whines. "No..." Cake thinks, "She'll be expecting that... We need to put you somewhere she will never think to check."


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee the vampire king had been working on new song lyrics when he had received a call from Prince Gumball. "G-Greetings Marshall," he stuttered. "'Sup?" the vampire asked, erasing a line of lyrics. "Um... I have a favor to ask." Gumball glanced out of his window. "Hnn," Marshall grumbled chewing on his eraser, "Shoot." "Can i stay at your place for a while? I'll explain when i get over there." Cake was motioning for Gumball to hurry up. "Yeah, sure gummy bear." Marshall joked, but Gumball was in too much of a hurry to notice. "Thank you very much. I owe you... _ok Cake!"_ the phone cut off. Marshall wondered what that was about. it had been FOREVER since the prince called him, or asked for a favor, he wondered what was wrong. Cake and Gumball rushed to the vampire king's house. The moon still hung over the horizon. When they got to the house Cake pounded anxiously on the door. "Ok, ok, i'm coming." they heard the muffled voice of Marshall Lee inside the house. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me your highness," Cake said, tapping her foot impatiently, "You should be safe with Marshall, even though i know you don't like him very much..." The door swings open. "Bye guys." Cake sprints back to the Candy castle.

Marshall Lee is wearing a black t-shirt and bleached skinny jeans. Music is playing softly from someplace in his house. "Come in." He motions for Gumball to follow him inside. Gumball notices that his house is actually neat, even though it is small. Marshall walks over to a small desk with recording equipment and scoops up a bunch of papers that were lying on the desk. "I was planning to go to a rave tonight," he said, still organizing the papers. "Oh, um, that's fine," Gumball muttered awkardly, still standing in front of the door. "You want to come with?" Marshall peered over at Gumball curiously. "Well i've never been much of a partyer..." It was true, the prince of the candy kingdom never really had time to indulge in such common things such as raves. "Hey, follow me." Marshall said as he floated out of the room. Gumball followed, looking around at the walls as he did so. They were covered in notes and small pictures. "Just put your stuff here," Marshall said, pointing at a small nightstand. Gumball put his books down on it. Marshall reached up and took Gumball's small golden crown off his head. "Can't go to a party with this can you?" he said as he laid it down on top of the books. "Ok, sit" Marshall said, motioning to his bed. Gumball complied, slightly sinking in to the barely used mattress. Marshall opened his closet and ruffled through the clothes, humming thoughtfully. He pulled out a blue sweatshirt, a pink t-shirt that said, "kiss me, I'm dead" in dripping letters, and dark blue jeans. He tossed them to Gumball, then pulled out a box from the bottom of the dresser and looked through it. Gumball changed into the clothes quickly, informing Marshall that he was done. Marshall pulled out a pair of black glasses murmuring, "Aha!" he turned to Gumball and placed them on his nose. "Your name is Leopold Mountbassett, Ok?" Gumball nodded, grinning at the stealth of it all. He turned around and admired the disquise in a mirror across from the bed. "Why _do _you have a mirror Marshall?" Gumball asked, he just shrugged then turned off the lamp next to the bed.

In 15 minutes they arrived at the party. Marshall had turned into a bat and carried Gumball. When they landed Gumball could hear thumping electronic music, but couldn't see anything. "Hey Bob," Marshall Lee said. Gumball squinted into the air and he could faintly see a red demon in front of them. "Hello your highness," the demon bowed to Marshall. "2 tickets please" Marshall Lee said, rolling his eyes at the formality. The demon pulled 2 glow necklaces out of its ear and handed one to Marshall and one to Gumball. "_A midnight snack sir?" _the demon whispered to Marshall. Gumball pulled the necklace over his head, straining his ears to hear what they were saying. "Haha, nooo, he's my friend" Marshall grinned at Gumball who smiled quietly back. "Ah, Ok!" the demon said, baring his fangs at Gumball. Well it was actually smiling, but that's what it looked like to Gumball. The demon motioned to the seemingly empty air behind him, "Welcome to the party." Gumball's eyes widened as the music suddenly got louder and hundreds of demons, ghosts and creatures from the underworld appeared. "Wow..." Gumball whispered in awe. Marshall smirked at his astonishment. "Just follow my lead." Marshall walked into the party, dripping with confidence. "Hey, it's Marshall!" someone called out. 3 ghosts appeared out of the crowd. "This is BooBoo, Wen, and Georgina." Marshall said giving the one called Wen a complicated handshake. "Hey," the one named Georgina said, smiling at Gumball. "H-Hey," Gumball said shyly, waving back. She looked like she had been very pretty in her lifetime Gumball thought. "LET'S DANCE!" BooBoo said, taking a swig from some sort of drink. Marshall grabbed Gumball's arm and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. The music pounded in Gumballs ears. They were surrounded by what seemed like hundred of dancing creatures. Marshall pounded his head to the beat, spinning around and howling wordlessly into the air. Gumball stared at him, wishing he could let go like that. Marshall noticed him looking at him and grins, floating closer to him. "So, why do you need to stay at my house?" Marshall said, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering into his ear, "Or did you just want the company?" Gumball shivered at the closeness, wanting to push him away, but knowing he couldn't hear him if he did. "W-Well i was at home reading, then suddenly Cake burst through my window..." Gumball told Marshall the whole story, stuttering hopelessly when Marshall started swaying them to the music, his arms still around his waist. "Dang." Marshall said, shaking his head when he was done with the story, "That's not good." Gumball nodded, "We have to find out a way to beat her, before she causes more trouble." Marshall sighs then pulls away from Gumball. "I need a drink," he mutters and heads to the drink table.

Gumball turns around to see Marshall's ghost friends. Wen is spinning a bunch of glow sticks around and BooBoo is watching the lights, smiling drunkenly. "You enjoying the party?" Georgina asks, she is dancing calmly, surveying the dance floor. "Y-Yes indeed!" Gumball lies, trying to mimic her dance moves. She laughs then moves closer to him. "Don't lie to me cutie," she says winking. Gumball feels his face warning up slightly. She grabs his hands and spins him around. "Feel the beat." she says, her pale blue eyes shining. Gumball closes his eyes. The electronic beat thumps, the demons dance, he can feel the music running through him. "Y-Yeah, i feel it..." he murmurs. "Now dance." she whispers.

Marshall is at the drinks table. "Ectoplasm, Lightning, Black Death..." he reads the labels. His eye always goes back to the same, crimson red can. "Blood" it is labeled simply, but it isn't ordinary blood. Marshall picks it up hesitantly. The last time he did this it didn't end so well. He glances over at Gumball. His eyes are shut tightly and he looks like he is having some sort of seizure. Georgina is grinning at the sight. He rolls his eyes and opens the can. His eyes are glued to Gumball, his glasses lay askew on his face, he is grinning from ear to ear. Marshall chugs the blood down, it burns as it travels down his throat. His eyes turn darker red. "Glob, that's the stuff," he shivers as he drinks some more. He turns up his head and howls at the moon. The demons that hear him cheer and scream, "_MARSHALL MARSHALL" _He wonders if Gumball heard him. "Where is that guy anyway?!" he yells unintensionaly. He moves through the crowd, high-fiving people chanting his name. He finally sees the back of Georgina's head and... "Oh fuck. They're making out." Which they were. Gumball was still smiling. Marshall pushes their heads apart, his drink still in one hand. "Oh no, Oh _hell _no." he yells. "What's up?" Georgina says, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What's up? What the hell's up?" Marshall laughs. At first Gumball was embarrassed that Marshall had caught them but he was staring to get annoyed. "Are you drunk Marshall?" he asked "Blood drunk." Georgina answered for him, moving to kiss Gumball again. Marshall moved in between them, transforming into a hideous werewolf, "_LEAVE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU" _he growled at her. "Fine." she said, floating into the air, "Bye Marsh."

Marshall Lee grinned, transforming back. He bowed to the applauding demons. Gumball watched furiously. "What the lump Marshall?!" he asked, his glasses still out of place. "What do you mean 'what the lump'?" Marshall asked, taking another swig of his drink. Gumball knocked it out of his hand angrily. Marshall hissed at him, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "If i didn't just save your sorry ass you would've been at Georgina's place, getting your gummy guts sucked out through your..."

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Gumball said, though his confidence was wavering. A crowd of demons were starting to gather around them. "J-Just because i'm not "bad" or... "attractive" like you doesn't mean..." Marshall nods to the dj, a beat starts to play. Marshall hovers over Gumball and the crowd.

"Just shut up, i'm tired of hearing you whine, I make one joke and i've crossed the line. Look around you Bubba, you're in my place, you don't belong here with your pretty pink face. Candy babies and sweets, that's your domain, tryin to run the party, well i'm sorry, you're plain!" Gumballs face turned a darker shade of pink, "i-'im not plain!" Marshall lowered to hover in front of Gumball. "Looks like my friend Georgina broke your heart, 'would've been a one night stand, but it's a start'" he raised his voice in a snooty impression of Gumballs, whose face turned even darker. "That's exactly what you thought isn't it!" Marshall jeered, leaning close to whisper in Gumballs ear, "_She would've drank the blood from your heart, she would've ate your brains like a tart!" _tears of embarrassment started to cloud Gumballs vision. "So stop trying to be me, stop trying to be bad. I only brought you here 'cuz i thought it'd be rad. Hanging out with you, i thought it would be fun..." Gumball looked up at him, trying to swallow down his tears, "But you always have to ruin it. Let's go, we're done." Marshall grabbed Gumballs arm. "N-No! Let me go!" Gumball wrenched his arm out of Marshall's grip. He ran to the drinks table and picked up the most dangerous looking one, "I'm not a sissy!" he yelled then opened the drink and chugged it down. "I-I showed you..." Gumball smiled, starting to feel dizzy. The demons were cheering and laughing at him, but he didn't really mind. "What exactly did you show me?" Marshall asked, taking the drink from his hand. It said "Nightmare" in black lettering. "Shiiiii-" Marshall started to say, alarm taking over him. "Huh? What's... wrong..." Gumballs head starts to fall down, his eyes fluttering closed. Marshall catches him before he falls on the ground. Marshall turns into a bat and takes off into the sky. "Bye Marshall!" the demons say, but he doesn't hear them over the sound of his wings.

Gumball mutters in his sleep. He rolls around restlessly in Marshall's arms. "Almost home Gum gum." Marshall sighed. This is what i get for taking him to a party, he thought. They get home after what seems like an hour. The clock says it's 2:00 am. Marshall rushes Gumball to his room. He takes off his glasses and his shoes. "Sorry for being 'indecent' but i don't want you to mess up my clothes... this isn't gonna be fun." He slips Gumball's clothes off and dumps them on the floor. Gumball is still muttering things, sweats drips off his head. Marshall closes his eyes and rests his hands on Gumballs shoulders, "_Nocturna suppresio" _he murmurs, suddenly he isn't in his room anymore.

_He is in a barren wasteland. He remembers this place. It is Earth a long time ago. A younger Prince Gumball stands in the middle of it. He is holding a knife and shivering in the cold. His eyes dart around fearfully. They rest on Marshall, he screams. They are falling. Everything is dark. They are looking through a window at a family. They sit around a fire smiling. The youngest one opens a present, then hugs another one. Marshall looks at Gumball, he is crying. He cannot see him. Now they are falling again. They land into a pile of papers. Marshall picks one up. They are royal documents. They talk about financial problems, the crime rate is too high, so many problems. Marshall looks around for Gumball. He is being pulled down by all the paper. Marshall grabs for his hand but he passes right through. The paper pulls him under. Marshall dives down. He is swimming in ice cold water. There is a monster under him. Gumball is swimming away from it. Fionna appears and pulls Gumball to shore, then disappears. They are in the Ice Castle. "Gumball honey, where are you?" The Ice Queen appears, she is wearing a necklace, a ghostly aura surrounds it. "There you are!" she looks in Marshall's direction. He hears a whimper of fear. Gumball is shivering in terror and cold. The Ice Queen raises her hands cackling evily. Marshall grabs Gumballs face, this time he can feel him. He turns Gumball towards him and crashes their lips together. There is a flash and..._

Gumball's eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly. Marshall opens his eyes groggily. "What happened?" Gumball asks, shivering slightly. "Nightmare... Party... Help..." Marshall grumbles sleepily. Gumball looks at him quizzically then there is a knock at the door. "I'll tell you later." Marshall sighs then gets up to answer the door. He is greeted with a blinding flash of orange light. "What happened to my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

(SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL IS SOMETHING IM NOT GOOD AT. In the summer i'll be able to update more frequently.)

* * *

"Hello to you too Flamey my man." Marsall chuckled.

"Sorry Marshall," he scratched his head awkwardly, "Cake told me something happened to Fionna but that i couldn't visit her or anything and i'm... really worried."

"Yeah, i don't really know the whole story so maybe Gumball can tell you..." Marshall wiped his eyes tiredly,still exhausted from last nights activities." Gumball!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok i'm coming." Gumball yelled back down.

* * *

Prince Gumball had been upstairs trying to remember what happened last night. All he could remember was passing out and waking up in Marshall Lee's room. He heard Flame Prince's voice and cringed. He knew the boy had a fiery temper and this was going to be a conversation that he knew would ignite it. When Marshall called him he walked groggily down the stairs trying to smooth his bubblegum hair down.

"Greetings Flame Prince," he said trying to smile warmly.

"Uh..." Flame Prince looked him up and down," H-hey." he stammered his face turning a deeper shade of red, "W-was i interrupting something?" he said glancing at the floor and then Gumball, who was wearing only a pair of sea green boxers.

"What?' Prince Gumball said, his face darkened in realization, "NO! WE WEREN'T.. I WAS JUST..." he glanced wide eyes at Marshall to explain but he just smirked in amusement.

Flame Prince cleared his throat, "So can you tell me what happened to Fionna?" he asked eager to change the subject.

"Ah. Yes, come inside." Gumball moved aside to let him in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway looking pointedly at the wooden floors. "Ah." Prince Gumball slumped.

"Crap..." Marshall muttered

*10 minutes of tin foil later*

"Ok make yourself comfortable." Marshall said motioning to the couch. Flame prince sat and shuffled awkwardly on the foil.

"So i was sitting in my room reading a book..." Gumball told him the story watching his facial expressions change from surprise to worry to anger. When he was done Flame Prince sat staring darkly at his hands, his fire flickering and glowing dangerously bright. Gumballs eyes darted around the room and he glanced anxiously at Marshall but his eyes were drooping and he only smiled sleepily at him.

"I'm going to kill her." Flame Prince finally filled the silence with his dark declaration.

"No! She's much too powerful now... we have to strategize, find out more about the amulet." Gumball tried to comfort him, "I know you're mad... But Fionna wouldn't want you getting hurt too." He calmed down a bit and sighed,

"If you need any help you know where to find me." Gumball nodded and smiled weakly. "Bye." he said and left the house in an angry streak of fire, jolting Marshall awake.

"God what is _wrong _with that kid?" Marshall Lee growled as he rolled off the couch and started picking up the singed foil.

"He's worried about his girlfriend, you can't blame him." Gumball said and helped him clean up. Marshall balled up the foil in his hands and plopped back down on the couch with a sigh. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit." he mumbled. Gumball rolled his eyes and continued cleaning. When he was done he threw the foil away and went to Marshall's room. He changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt that he thought looked presentable. He grabbed his reading glasses and books off the nightstand. When he got back downstairs Marshall seemed to be fast asleep. Gumball pushed his feet up and sat on the other side of the couch. Marshall grumbled and pushed his feet and Gumball and finally settled on resting them on his lap. Gumball sighed but couldn't help smiling a bit. Marshall breathed steadily, on arm under his head and the other on his stomach, his hair slightly disheveled. Gumball thought he looked very young, and very... human, even if the gray hue of his skin said otherwise. He opened a book entitled, "Ice Magik: curses, and hexes" and slipped his reading glasses on. "Showtime." he mumbled.

* * *

Marshall Lee woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable. His back ached from sleeping on the not so comfortable couch and his head felt cloudy. His feet felt unnaturally warm and he looked up to see Gumball on the end of the sofa engrossed in a book. A pile of books were sitting next to him.

"How long have i been out?" he asked stretching his arms,

"An hour or so." Gumball answered, not looking up from his book.

"You getting anything?" Marshall asked, hesitantly pulling his feet from his lap and scooting over to look at the book he was reading.

"A bit. I learned that objects containing the power of ice are very rare. They vary in power and ability, such as paralysis..."

"Like the Ice Queens tiara and amulet.." Marshall Lee thought out loud,

"Indeed." Gumball said, turning the page.

"So is it dark magic?" Marshall asked,

"Well we can assume so because of the Ice Queen developing her benevolent behavior after acquiring both the amulet and the tiara." Marshall Lee sat thinking for a bit.

"Maybe we should ask my mom. She knows a lot about dark magic." he finally said.

"You mean... The queen of the Nightosphere?" Gumball asked skeptically.,

"Yep, the very same one." Marshall said, grabbing a marker and drawing a happy face on the wall. "Bug milk?" Marshall motioned as he closed his eyes remembering the spell. Gumball sighed, they could be more productive reading the books he thought. He brought the bug milk and Marshall threw it on the face and chanted, "**Maloso Vobiscum et cum Spiritum." **2 candles formed on the wall and a crack went through the face. "Let's do this thing." he grinned and stepped through the portal.

* * *

They were surrounded by fire and explosions. The sounds of screams and howls split through Prince Gumball's ears. Strange demons the size of ants to the size of skyscrapers roamed the Nightosphere. Gumball instinctively walked close the the indifferent Marshall.

"I'm somewhat nervous Marshall," he whispered and glanced around fearfully.

"Aww, you need someone to hold your hand?" Marshall laughed as he led him to the castle. Gumball glared at the back of his head and willed himself to forget his fears for the moment. In minutes they arrived at the castle. Queen Abadeer was currently engaged in some sort of counsel. A line of demons faced her and she was in the process of turning one blind. It's eyes were slowly turning red.

"Hey ma!" Marshall called out crudely.

"Yes Marshall? the looming demon asked.

"Do you know anything about an ice amulet?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by his mothers gruesome work.

"No." she answered curtly as she shot the next three people in line with her blood mist cloud.

"You weren't even listening mom." Marshall said, growing annoyed. Gumball stood slightly behind him, watching the Queen's work warily.

"I _was _listening Marshall." she said absently,

"This is serious mom, can't you just-"

"Marshall." she sighed, turning to him, "I'm busy right now." Marshall's eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a childlike pout.

"Whatever," he scowled, "let's go Gumball." he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the blue swirling portal in the corner of the room.

They walked in silence for a bit. Marshall was walking so fast that Gumball had to jog to keep up.

"She never takes me seriously," Marshall broke the silence angrily, "If something isn't benefiting her then she doesn't care." Gumball stared at the swirling blue light of the portal walls awkwardly. "Well... she _did_ look busy." he offered hesitantly.

"I'm her own goddamn son," he snapped, "I should have known not to go to her." Gumball's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Then why did you _insist_ on-" Gumball was interrupted by Marshall's hand clamping over his mouth. They stood in front of the crack in the wall that indicated Marshall Lee's house. Marshall's facial expression was hard as rock. Gumball glanced into the house, his eyes widening. Marshall's living room was covered with a layer of white frost. The frost seemed to crawl searchingly over the room, spreading in tendrils. They watched in stunned silence.

They frost vanished as soon as it came. Marshall took his hand off Gumball's mouth and he let out his held breath. They walked into the house cautiously. Marshall closed the portal and flipped up the light switch. Nothing happened.

"Aw, what?!" he exclaimed as he flipped it back and forth angrily. Gumball sighed and gazed out the open window at the quickly setting sun.

"So what do we do now?" Gumball asked as he stumbled over something on the floor. Marshall walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards for a flashlight. When he found one he handed it to Gumball. As soon as he mumbled, "thank you." his stomach let out a loud grumble. Gumball's face heated and he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything in a day.

"Do you, by any chance, have food?"

* * *

Marshall stared into his empty cabinets. God what was Gumball thinking coming to him? He opened the fridge and a pathetic looking apple sat in the middle. Marshall walked back to the living room where Gumball still was looking around with his flashlight on the couch. Marshall sat next to him.

"Do you mind if i...?" he motioned to the apple, his vampire eyes seeing Gumball perfectly in the dark.

"Um, sure." Gumball said, squinting in his direction. Marshall sank his fangs into the apple and sucked all the slightly browning red out of it, leaving it gray like a storm cloud. Gumball could slightly make out his hand as he handed the apple to him. Gumball shined his flashlight on the apple. There were two small bite marks on it and juice ran off the apple. He looked up at Marshall and he could see his fangs as he grinned. Gumball's face burned and he shut the flashlight off, even though he knew Marshall could probably still see him. There was a thin stream of light from the moon through the window but other than that the room was almost pitch black. Gumball watched the spot Marshall was and wondered if he was looking at him or out the window or something. Gumball kept his eyes trained on where he thought Marshall was as he ran his tongue over the bite marks and bit into the apple. He didn't know why but it surprised him how normal it tasted.

"Why are you staring at me?" Marshall asked in a low voice.

"I can't even see you! Gumball retorted even though he had kind of been staring at where he thought he was.

"Oh yeah, Marshall chuckled, "I almost forgot you can't see in the dark." They sat for a bit listening to the sounds of the animals in the forest. Luckily it was warm outside, summer was quickly turning to fall.

"So.." Gumball broke the silence after finishing the apple, "what happened after the party?"

Marshall sighed. "Oh. Well you drank some _Nightmare _so i took you home and you passed out." Gumball squinted, he was starting to remember. "I had to go into your nightmare you know?" Marshall said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "And to wake you up i had to... kiss you."

They sat in an awkward silence, moments seemed to pass like hours, finally Gumball screeched,

"YOU WHAT?" he scrambled to his feet and stared in shock at the shadow of Marshall Lee.

"Well I'm sorry man..." Marshall said standing up to face him. " You were freaking out what was i supposed to do?" Images ran through Prince Gumballs head of them... kissing.

"I DON'T KNOW, SLAP ME OR SOMETHING?" Marshall stood awkwardly watching Gumball anxiously whisper, "mein gott... Scheiße"

"Why are you freaking out?" Marshall asked, growing annoyed at Gumballs tantrum.

"It's not like it was _bad_ or anything." Gumball sighed and calmed down a bit.

"It's just that... I like..." he trailed off and sat back down on the couch.

"Girls? Fiona?" Marshall asked slightly bitterly.

"N-NO! Fiona is my friend!" Marshall scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I mean... I'm 18 and... She has a boyfriend it wouldn't be right" Marshall could see Gumball looking at his hands in the dark, trying to figure out his own feelings.

"Well you sure do cling to her." Marshall grinned, leaning back into the couch.

"Well.. Well you act like you like her too!" Gumball yelled back angrily.

"What?" Marshall's eyes opened and he looked at Gumball quizzically.

"You always flirt with her and stuff..." Gumball muttered, "Doesn't that mean you-"

"Aw no man, that's just what we do, you know?" Marshall sighed with how awkward the situation was getting. "Hey how about we play a game?" Marshall asked, trying to get Gumball to talk again.

"What game?" he asked curiously.

"I just made it up, it's called Truth Be Told." Marshall saw Gumball reach for the flashlight and stopped him. "No. We don't need a light." He said at a frowning Gumball. "We ask questions ans we both have to answer. Truthfully." Gumball squinted at the floor.

"Ok." he said smiling slightly.

"So what is the scariest thing that ever happened to you?" Marshall asked. Gumball closed his eyes and thought.

"I... Think I remember..." he said, his eyes still closed, "It was when i was younger. The Candy Kingdom was just being developed and so were other kingdoms... People were always trying to take over the candy kingdom. There was a particularly strong foe called Dark Fang. He tried to assassinate me and... yeah i suppose that was my scariest experience." Marshall nodded solemnly. "So what was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?" Gumball asked.

"It was when i was a kid. Me and Simone went our separate ways. The tiara was making her go crazy and she didn't want to hurt me..." Marshall said coolly, "I was on my own for a while and everything was going fine... But these... mutants or something attacked me and i didn't know what to do.. I was so helpless..." Gumball could see him looking at the ceiling. "Then i felt this pain in my bones.. I transformed into a monster. Luckily they ran away from the sight of me, i freaked out." Gumball nodded. He wondered what it felt like to have been in his situation, turning into a monster, all alone in a big empty world.. They sat in silence thinking until Gumball realized he had to ask a question.

"Oh! Um.. My turn." He stammered.

"Yep." Marshall turned to him. Gumball sat thinking for a moment, then he thought of one.

"When was your first kiss?" he asked slightly embarrassed. Marshall laughed lightly.

"Seriously?" he asked, "Ok ok fine.." he said, noticing that Gumball was annoyed at his amusement. "Um.." he tried to remember, "Glob... I don't really..." He slumped back into the couch and carded his hand through his hair, "I don't remember sorry." he smiled apologetically.

"Are you serious?!" Gumball exclaimed, "You're supposed to remember something like that!" Marshall scoffed.

"Dude, do you know how old i am?" Gumball shrunk, that _did_ make sense.

"How about you?" Marshall asked.

"Huh?" Gumball was starting to see Marshall less clearly, only his red eyes were barely visible on the other end of the couch.

"When was yours?" He repeated.

"Well.. Mine was Georgina at that party..." Gumball whispered bashfully.

"Holy crap." Marshall said after a stunned silence, "Are you serious?" Suddenly Gumball was overtaken by anger,

"W-Whatever!" he exclaimed and turned away from him.

"Dude you didn't even LIKE her!" Marshall said awestruck, "You're a prince... You deserve to at least-"

"I said Whatever!" Gumball said, now angry that Marshall was actually right.

"Don't get mad at me..." Marshall said, his tone growing softer, "I have an idea." Gumball turned around and glared at his red eyes. "How about right now..." Marshall scooted closer to Gumball, "we redo it." Gumball stared at him for a second processing,

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Yesterday never happened." Gumball leaned back against the arm of the chair to listen. "Right now i can be whoever you want me to be. Fiona, a... beautiful princess. You have the chance to have your first kiss with whoever you want." Gumball's heart pounded in his chest. Marshall seemed to get closer every second. Moonlight was slipping through the window, like silver streaks of rain. Gumball relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes. Tonight felt like magic. Images flew through his head of Fiona, movie stars, a mysterious princess with a beautiful smile and-

Marshall's lips were pressed to his. His hands hesitantly running through his bubblegum hair. He tilted his head slightly and opened and closed his mouth against his. He could feel the brush of his fangs.

_Think of a princess... A princess!_

Marshall's tongue brushed his lips and when he gasped he leaned into him and slipped it into his mouth. Gumball's hand reached around and gripped the back of Marshall's shirt. Marshall shivered and slowly explored his mouth. Gumball moaned lightly, his face burning like fire. He thought Marshall smelled like the forest at night, and if they had it scent, the color red. Marshall pulled away slowly, regretfully, and kissed him twice softly before untangling his hand from his hair and pulling away. Gumball opened his eyes slowly, forgetting that they were in the darkness. His heart still beat like a drum, he could still taste Marshall. It took him a second to realize Marshall was saying something.

"So who were you thinking of to make those noises eh?" He asked, he was breathing slightly heavily.

"Um..." Gumball tried to remember but all he could think of was the feeling of Marshall on top of him, how his mouth burned whenever his fangs brushed him. How his tongue felt running over the roof of his mouth.

"Um.. A princess... A hot one!" he saw Marshall grin in the dark and chuckle,

"Nice."

The lights flickered on and Gumball squinted and blinked.

"Bombastic!" He exclaimed and grinned. Marshall grinned back and ruffled his hair, standing up and stretching. Gumball watched him walk up the stairs and wondered if he had a crush.


End file.
